grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsidian
' Obsidian '''is a Vehicon-type Accelera Drones and Commander of the Copter drones, Biography Creation Obsidian was part of Gelorum's latest models of drones from observing the latest developments of the warriors on Earth and transferred the data files of their skills and abilities into the development of the new generals. However, in need to control the new Vehicon army that lack the intelligence or the preservation to operate, she needed generals of advanced units to command them and for the Copter drones, Obsidian was created to command them with a strong intelligence and strategy to use them. Possibly used living beings to transfer their minds into the Generals to make them unique and powerful. As Thrust, Jetstorm and Tankor were giving tasks to prove themselves to Gelorum by attacking the Digimon known as Omnimon, both Obsidian and Strika were given the task to attack the Crystal Gems and tested the weapons against them, including Fusions but while scanning them for threat possibility, they discovered Steven Universe, a human child with Gem genetic traits which was considered impossible but not only that, they have discovered it was the gem of Pink Diamond herself who was thought to have been destroyed by the Crystal Gems thousands of years ago. They fought the Gems along with Greg Universe and Johnny Bravo who were with them, the two generals were able to outsmart their opponents after using Gem Destablizer weapons on Garnet, forcing her to split into Ruby and Sapphire. Obsidian and Strika were about to finish the rest off until the sudden arrival of Major Glory came to the group's aide. Knowing the hero as a dangerous threat and not strong enough to fight him, the two generals make a retreat back to base through the Ground Bridge to deliver their report to their leader. Next Phase As the Generals returned from their missions and revealed new knowledge to Gelorum, proven themselves worthy as her Generals and revealed that Pink Diamond faked her shattering, taken the identity of Rose Quartz who started the Rebellion against the Gem Empire and was fused with her human child, which was unexpected but proved her theory of how they fought well against the Diamonds. Given a new mission for the next phase, this time with an army to command of their own: attacking both the Gem Homeworld to allow their allies to 'rescue' the Elementals from the Gems and attack the Hall of Justice. Powers and Abilities Transformation Created with the abilities of a Cybertronian, Obsidian can transform between robot to vehicle at will, he is given weapons to attack his opponents such as turning his hands into blasters. Personality Obsidian is unique as he and his fellow drone known as Strika were given enhanced strategic programming, making him more sophisticated and canny, able to concoct strategies with layers upon layers but like his fellow drones he has a single purpose: carry out the orders of his leader. He is loyal to Gelorum and perhaps to his fellow drone Strike and no one else. Unlike his bombastic aerial counterpart Jetstorm, Obsidian plans ahead and waits for the right opportunity to strike any enemy his master designates. Quotes * ''"Obsidian. Obliterate!" Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Racing Drone